Austria's Waltz
by DaPowaOfNeo
Summary: Chez lui, Austria a un quotidien lassant et bien solitaire. C'est lorsqu'il se décide enfin à sortir qu'un vieil air lié à un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.


Bonjour ! J'ai décidé d'écrire cet os un peu -beaucoup- au "feeling" du coup y'a des choses un peu -beaucoup- bizarre, je l'avoue, mais ça passe en vrai, non ? *pas du tout, pas du tout*

Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

**xxx**

Les flammes léchaient la paume de sa main et lui, il restait là, à observer les flammes le brûler petit à petit. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Hypnotisé par leur danse, il s'enivrait du gaz s'en échappant dont il arrivait à percevoir les variations dans l'air. Sa peau rougissait un peu, mais sans plus. Il resta ainsi pendant bien dix minutes, la main à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Il entendait le bois crépiter sur l'âtre noirci par le feu.

Cela faisait bien trente-sept jours qu'il se trouvait seul. Ou peut-être plus, il avait arrêté de compter. Chaque jour il se levait à six heures pour s'atteler à ses loisirs : le piano, l'art et les pâtisseries. Il avait commencé à peindre quelques paysages et portraits et pensait s'être bien amélioré. Ses pâtisseries étaient bonnes. Ses sentiments emplissaient la pièce à chaque note que son piano élevait dans les airs. Il se sentait bien. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait son piano qui l'aidait à s'exprimer, et la pâtisserie et la peinture le tenaient bien assez occupé.

Certes, il avait d'autres responsabilités. Mais depuis au moins trente-sept jours, son aide n'avait en aucun cas été sollicité par l'extérieur. À part une fois où son chef actuel lui a demandé comment demander quelqu'un en mariage et une autre où il lui demandait de le mettre en contact avec un bijoutier suisse. Il supposait que ça devait bien se passer ces jours-ci ou alors on n'avait pas besoin de lui. Cette dernière pensée le rendait légèrement triste. On n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Plongé dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il s'allongea sur son canapé, un bras sur son front, l'autre sur son torse. Peut-être que finalement, il ne se sentait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Il faisait exactement la même chose que d'habitude. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il se redressa subitement. Bien sûr, c'était ça le problème. Il se leva du canapé et s'avança vers la fenêtre, cachée derrière les rideaux occultant la lumière du soleil. Il releva un pan du rideau et se fit agresser par le jour. Fermant les yeux instinctivement, il poussa légèrement le rideau pour laisser passer un mince filet de lumière. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour de nouveau s'habituer à la lumière. Une vraie créature nocturne. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas, la nuit était belle.

Peut-être devrait-il changer ses habitudes. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Se promener, par exemple, lui ferait un grand bien. Après tout, il bougeait si peu qu'il s'essoufflait pour un rien. Rah ! Il détestait les activités physiques. Il réajusta ses lunettes qu'il portait tout le temps, bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il trouvait que ça avait un certain charme.

_« Hé, j'ai pris des lunettes ! Viens les chercher si tu l'oses ! Je te les rendrais seulement si tu te prosternes devant la géniale personne que je suis ! »_

Pourquoi avait-il penser à cet imbécile ? Le plus agaçant de tous, celui qui n'hésitait pas à le blesser à la moindre occasion. Il le détestait, cet enquiquineur.

D'ailleurs, où était-il encore ? N'avait-il pas l'habitude de venir chaque jour ici pour l'humilier ? Après tout, il avait été jusqu'à peindre sa défaite. Quel était son problème avec lui ? Il soupira, il n'avait même pas envie de savoir.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la cheminée dont les flammes commençaient doucement à faiblir. Il avait utilisé les dernières bûches de bois qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir pour couper du bois, surtout qu'il lui serait bien difficile d'accomplir une tâche pareille dans sa condition physique. Il n'était pas aussi fort que le blond dont il essayait de ne plus solliciter l'aide ou de l'espiègle albinos. Devrait-il se reconnecter au monde ? Ou devrait-il rester cloîtré ici ?

Il s'assit sur la banquette faisant face à son grand piano à queue qu'il avait récemment déplacer avec beaucoup d'effort, l'éloignant de la fenêtre pour le mettre plus près de la cheminée. Il releva le couvercle qui protégeait le clavier et pris des partitions pour les feuilleter une à une. Il trouva alors une pièce pour violon de Kreisler, retranscrite au piano par Rachmaninoff. _Liebesleid. Chagrin d'amour._ Cela lui rappelait étrangement l'albinos qui le hantait souvent, que ce soit en rêve ou dans le monde réel. Ses doigts effleurèrent le clavier avec une douceur qui le surpris un peu. Bientôt, les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce et son coeur fut mis à nu. Des larmes tombèrent sur le clavier et les notes se turent peu à peu. Le silence revint peu à peu dans le salon.

« Je me sens seul. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé être seul. Sa maison avait toujours été rempli de vie, avant. Avant, il avait également vécu chez le blond. Sa maison était aussi animée. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle l'était toujours, contrairement à la sienne, vidée de toutes ces personnes qui le rendaient heureux. Où était-elle, cette agaçante personne qui rendait sa vie si animée ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui pour le divertir, lui et sa géniale personne.

_« Être seul, c'est tellement amusant ! »_ L'albinos l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois, lui reprochant par ailleurs d'être malheureux seul alors que lui était soi-disant au comble du bonheur. Il ne l'avait jamais cru. Personne ne pouvait trouver la solitude amusante. La solitude rendait fou. Elle nous éloignait des êtres aimés. La solitude était ennuyante.

Il abaissa le couvercle protégeant le clavier avec délicatesse puis se leva, résolu à prendre l'air. Peut-être devrait-il rendre visite au blond ? Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il lui manquait, il était un peu comme son _petit frère_. Et peut-être qu'il serait là aussi, cet imbécile d'albinos. Non, il le sera. Il était toujours là, n'est-ce pas ?

À peine mit-il un pied dehors qu'il sentit le vent caresser son visage et le soleil de midi chauffer sa peau. Le monde était tellement plus lumineux que sa maison sombre et vide. Un pas après l'autre, il redécouvrait la beauté qui l'entourait. Il sortait si peu, lui qui était si souvent à bout de souffle, qu'il en oubliait ce que la nature pouvait offrir à ses yeux. Il huma le parfum de l'herbe fraîche, se rappelant de la pluie martelant ses vitres hier soir. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, perchés dans les arbres aux alentours, rendant ce cadre agréable en tout point. Il marcha bien cinq minutes avant de se reposer contre un arbre, se glissant le long de son tronc.

Ses pensées dérivèrent et, les yeux fermés, il se mit à fredonner un vieil air de valse. _Wiener Blut. Sang viennois._ Une valse composée par Strauss II à l'occasion d'un mariage princier. Il se revoyait danser dans la grande salle de bal du palais de Hofburg, en 1873, en compagnie de la hongroise qui à l'époque faisait partie intégrante de sa musique résonnait encore dans son être. Les robes virevoltaient de partout, il y avait de l'amour dans l'air… L'albinos était également présent. Il l'avait aperçut dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, à soupirer et à le fusiller du regard, il semblerait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et il fut surpris de le voir détourner son regard. Il pensait qu'il lui aurait fait un de ses sourires narquois dont il avait le secret.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa cavalière, même si une part de son esprit était préoccupée par le prussien solitaire. La valse se termina et son regard se dirigea à nouveau vers l'albinos qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il amorça un pas vers lui avant qu'une main ne se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit la hongroise lui faire un sourire.

_« Roderich, viens en danser une autre avec moi. » avait-elle dit en lui faisant les yeux doux._

Il n'avait pas pu dire non. Il se laissa alors entraîner dans une autre valse, l'esprit vagabondant entre sa partenaire et l'albinos. Cette fois-ci, la valse lui parut nettement plus longue. Tout le long de la danse, il n'avait fait que regarder au-dessus de l'épaule de la hongroise pour apercevoir le prussien. Leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau croiser. Il n'avait pas pu retenir un immense sourire qui surprit aussi bien Elizabeta que Gilbert, celui-ci détournant une nouvelle fois son regard.

_« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? »_

Son coeur battait la chamade. Il n'en savait rien, c'était tout à fait naturel. Fallait-il une raison pour sourire ? Fallait-il une raison pour entendre son coeur s'affoler de la sorte ? Fallait-il une raison pour vouloir danser avec cet être espiègle qui le hantait de jour comme de nuit ? Quand leurs regards se croisaient, il ne se sentait plus seul. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul, lui qui dansait avec dans ses bras la belle hongroise. Quelle étrangeté…

La danse une nouvelle fois achevée, il se sentait un peu fatigué. Il prit congé de sa cavalière avant d'enfin se diriger vers…

Son souvenir fut interrompu par un bruissement venant d'un buisson tout proche. Il n'était plus seul. Était-ce un animal ou contre toute attente un humain ou bien même un être comme lui ? Il se leva bien vite, fixant avec appréhension le buisson. Soudain, une ombre bondit du buisson.

« Eh bien, Rody ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence de te voir dans le coin ! »

Une coïncidence ? Il était chez lui, en Autriche. C'est bien lui qui aurait dû lui faire cette réflexion.

« Grüß Dich, Preußen. Puis-je savoir la raison de ta venue en territoire autrichien ? »

Le prussien s'avança avant de prendre l'autrichien dans ses bras.

« La géniale personne que je suis n'a pas à justifier ses venues. »

Le brun se défit de l'embrassade de l'autre.

« En effet, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu ne viens que pour m'embêter, comme d'habitude. »

Il fusillait du regard l'albinos. Il lui tourna le dos et prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Une main s'empara de la sienne, le forçant à se retourner. Le visage du prussien était plus sérieux.

« Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai dit que la solitude était géniale ? Et que du coup, je me moquais de toi…

\- Comment l'oublier ? le coupa sèchement le musicien qui essayait de récupérer sa main.

\- Peut-être bien que la géniale personne que je suis avait tort, lui répondit l'autre en resserrant son emprise.

\- Tu me fais mal, idiot. »

Gilbert lâcha aussitôt la main de Roderich.

« Cette fois-là, j'étais seul. Je vous observais, avec Elizabeta. D'ailleurs, nos regards se sont croisés. Deux fois. Deux fois où je n'ai pas eu le courage de soutenir le tien. La première fois, c'est moi qui vous regardais. La deuxième fois, c'est toi qui me regardait. Tu m'as souris. C'était un sourire si chaleureux, si éblouissant, que je ne pus que détourner une nouvelle fois le regard. Mon coeur avait raté un battement.

\- Le mien s'était affolé. »

Le prussien regardait l'autrichien avec surprise. Comment ?

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu soupirais et tu nous fusillais du regard. Tu m'as surpris, à détourner le regard. Normalement, tu m'aurais fait l'un de tes sourires énervants. Ta solitude me préoccupait. J'aurais voulu venir te voir, mais elle m'avait déjà entraîner dans une autre valse. Mais pas une seule seconde tu n'as quitté mes pensées. Quelle étrangeté, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, la deuxième fois, nos regards se sont à nouveau croisés. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer ce sourire. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, quelque chose en moi s'était en quelque sorte rempli. Je ne me sentais plus seul. Mais c'est idiot, non ? La personne seule, dans cette histoire, c'était toi. Et ton regard m'avait comblé. À la fin de la deuxième danse, je suis enfin venu te voir. Puis vint la meilleure partie du bal. Toi et moi, ensemble, sans aucune dispute pour une fois. Gilbert, ce soir-là, je crois bien que ma vision de ton être avait définitivement changé.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé par mon prénom, Rody. Dois-je en déduire quelque chose ? dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu gâches toujours tout ! s'exclama l'autrichien en lui faisant une tape derrière la tête. »

Les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes.

« Je suis venu pour te rendre la pareille. »

L'albinos tendit une main vers lui.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse, et par la même occasion, me donneras-tu le droit de combler le vide de ton coeur ? »

Le brun saisit sa main avec joie. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.

**xxx**

Vocabulaire : Grüß Dich équivaut à bonjour, on l'utilise en Autriche. Il me semble que c'est familier mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
